guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Regina Buenaobra
I almost made this page a few hours ago, since there wasn't one yet... but despite having a lot of information on her, and her photo and such, I wasn't sure if she'd be offended by someone making the page or not. I can provide some of the info I have, if we are sure it's polite to make the page before she gets a chance, but again, I waited because I wasn't sure on the matter. [[User:J.Kougar|''' J.Kougar']] 05:15, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :I guess we can't but wait for more info to be released.. J Striker 05:17, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::ohai fellow paw print! 05:23, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::Hello, mine is based off a purple paw print tattoo that I've had for years, and which is located on my lower regions. ;) [[User:J.Kougar|' J.Kougar']] 05:41, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Lol, grats? Also the new CRM's talkpage now has nether-region tattoo discussion, instant win! 05:44, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::lol, Maui = Funny! :D --[[User:Shadowphoenix|''Shadowphoenix]] 05:50, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: So, what does the paw print mean? Axelfunx 23:45, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::To me? It's just a symbol (and color) I've used online for many years to help define myself. The tattoo was done a few years after I started using it online, because I had wanted to get it there (just above the hair line on the left side of my groin) as an accent mark, for a long time... which is part of the reason I originally used it online and such. Other than being a Therian of the feline type, I have no other reasons I guess. lol [[User:J.Kougar|''' J.Kougar']] 00:07, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Okay, what the heck. I'm going to go ahead and list all the information I have on her so far. Hopefully she won't kill me for it later. ;) [[User:J.Kougar|' J.Kougar']] 05:51, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi? shes not here, lol Lost-Blue 21:10, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::lower regions! zomg i just got it xD; I would say Netherlands though that doesn't work here Lost-Blue 21:13, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Welcome ...Hopefully she doesn't fail as hard as Gaile.American Wrath 02:09, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :nice optism, and coming from me thats like wow Lost-Blue 02:17, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's the truth tho, and I am not very optimistic considering who else anet hired recently.-- 02:42, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well, she's more attractive. As she hasn't done anything yet, this is all I have to judge her on. Let's find a loophole to dupe mini polar bears, and see how she reacts. 75.120.179.247 03:31, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Whoops, above is me. Zeek Aran 03:32, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::Her lastname means "Good Work/Deed/Action" Zulu Inuoe 04:08, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I thought the more direct translation was 'good work' as in a creation or work of art, rather than the act of doing work. Least that's what what she said it meant. lol [[User:J.Kougar|' J.Kougar']] 04:31, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Usualy "Obra" is used to identify a deed done in charity, or as you said in art, but really it can mean all of those things, and I suppose it's up to her to decide what it means to her Zulu Inuoe 04:39, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::"Good action Queen" That's a nice name! Bonobo 04:44, 9 April 2008 (UTC) (Resetting indent) NO! I's just...too soon. T__T! Gaaaaaaiiillee!! D: 05:48, 9 April 2008 (UTC) The Frog this new chick better not take over The Frog becuase The Frog was Gaile. --Gaara378 13:08, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Big boots, GL Regina --BobTurkey She said on GWW she will have no mascots whatsoever. :No mascots, no problem. Now about that Polar Bear duping...American Wrath 04:29, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::I wouldn't have minded The Rabbit, but I suppose that's Emily's thing. Still, aside from the "feminism" part (which is acceptable as long as it doesn't get into the negative side of it) and the name being crazier than Sikieiki Yamaxanadu (though no name will ever be as annoying to me as "Gaile Gray" has become), I have a good amount of faith in her. For now, at least. We'll see how she acts in the future. Ephidel 05:35, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::: About the feminism thing... well, even iff it's true, it's not so smart to note it on her page because, well like 90% of the GW players are male. I don't care iff she is a feminism, she just can't use it to judge things in GW. Not that i'm judging her already, just by reading it, i'm just afraid that it might amount in something... 78.21.7.221 16:43, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That worries me too. I also expect complaints from concerned parents that their children are talking to a lesbian. 22:33, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Faith in humanity -1 the first time I see that. --Macros 22:40, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::90%? Really? Where are the stats? Last time I checked, men can be feminists too, by the way. Why are you so threatened by the fact that she identifies with feminism? And honestly, there's nothing wrong with viewing Guild Wars through a feminist lens. The media that we consume is not above critical analysis. Grow up already. ::::So, Hi Regina if you read this. To Felix, people who feel worried about contact with homosexuals and therefore discriminate homosexuality are just sad... and is SHE a lesbian? I kind of got the idea that she interviewed someone from the Lesbian Gamers website... or something of the sort. The Mooing Cat 14:00, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::"''people who feel worried about contact with homosexuals and therefore discriminate homosexuality are just sad" Or possibly religious. Eitherway i sense another political hatefest is in the wind--Cobalt | Talk 14:07, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Another? I'm new here, so I don't know what you are talking about. Anyway, religion teaches to love your neighbour and etcetera doesn't it? So why does it contradict itself on the homosexual 'issue' - so-called? Whatever :P old argument... but still true. The Mooing Cat 14:46, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::This is hardly the place for a discussion like this, but i do want to say that Felix is probally right about people complaining over Regina being Lesbian. I have no problems what so ever with it, but its a messed up world we live in, and all kinds of messed up people live on it. So Regina, if you got trouble, and no one else can help, mayby you can hire us. We'll virtually defend you.Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:26, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::@The Mooing Cat:By "Another" i was reffering to this. As for "religion teaches to love your neighbour ", i agree with arnout that this is hardly the place for discussion like that, so i will only say that, In my opinion, no, it doesn't. If you want to debate that further post on my talk page or we'll end up with a problem similar to the one on Reginas image talk.--Cobalt | Talk 18:21, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yay, my talk page got a link! Zulu Inuoe 18:26, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Don't celebrate too early, your not on yet...;)--Cobalt | Talk 18:40, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Please no, not a feminist. They represent the worst possible aspects of capitalism, deceit and discrimination. This is not a good qualification for working with children. --80.192.60.20 14:00, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Worry not Cobalt, I have no intentions of starting a "political hatefest." The Mooing Cat 21:11, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ooops... but I just did. Over at your talk page Cobalt. The Mooing Cat 22:08, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Don't ask me to explain the views of the religious right. I'm on the religious left, personally. 22:50, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I understand you not Oh Omnipotent Penguin! :) The Mooing Cat 22:53, 11 April 2008 (UTC) More specifically, I'm morally conservative and socially liberal. 22:58, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Here, here!--Powersurge360 23:00, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Hopefully decent? By the looks of it, with a previous history of working for XFire, we've got someone decent AT LAST. I hope. BUH BYE FAILE GRAY, HAI TO REGINA =o 80.193.1.106 22:31, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Did Gaile kill your puppy or something? 156.12.150.99 23:50, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::Gaile killed all our puppies--Cobalt | Talk 14:08, 11 April 2008 (UTC) What's a handle? Lost-Blue 22:36, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :In-game name --Powersurge360 22:51, 11 April 2008 (UTC)